A Birthday To Remember
by Mr.Tool
Summary: What if it was Ryan's birthday and his best friends Rebecca,Michelle,and Jaime decided to drag him to a BTR concert?He wasn't to enthused about it,but will that change when he meets Kendall?What will happen?Read,find out,and review.Ooc SLASH!KenyanOneshot
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fiction ever, do to my healthy crush on Kendall, but in the most healthy of ways. This fic is dedicated to the 3 most awesome girls ever, Michelle550 (Michelle), Koganlove26 (Jaime), and Samuleys-wolf-gurl (Becca) (Mostly her :)) Big happy bday to SamUleys-wolf-gurl and thank you to her and Michelle for helping me out with this...Even though it was supposed to be a bday surprise for Becca...:) **

**Hope you all enjoy it**

Ryan's Point of View :)

I have always come off as a tool to other people at first glance; sometimes more of a douche bag at times, but it is all to hide a well kept secret that I have kept from everyone except a selected few. My 3 good friends Jaime, Michelle and Rebecca from school, who I have known since 8th grade, were like family and I loved them to death, so it only came natural to me when I finally gathered enough nerve to tell them that I was gay. To my surprise they were very supportive and loving, which made me feel more confident enough to be open and proud of whom I am.

It was my 18th Birthday and my friends and I were just going to hang out at my house and watch some chic flicks and eat cupcakes, but they of course had other plans.

"Knock Knock..." Jaime stormed in my room, followed by Michelle and Rebecca.

"So nice to know that I have such rude friends..." I said, walking up to them to give them a hug.

"Shut up and get ready, will you..." Michelle said, putting a plate of cupcakes down on my bed.

"Damn, you would think that on the day of my birthday, people would actually be nice to me..." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Not a chance, will you just get out of those tool clothes and put on something presentable...for once." Michelle said, playfully messing my hair.

"Why, I thought we were going to hang out here and watch some movies?" I said grabbing a cupcake from the plate.

"Nope, not tonight. Guess what I did today?" Rebecca asked, as she sat next to me.

"What, stalking that guy from that group you guys obsess over?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up, you know damn well your into them as well...don't pretend you don't know who they are." Jaime joked, as she made her way to my closet to find something for me to wear.

"For your information, smartass, I spent my day on the phone for about 2 hours trying to win tickets to the Big Time Rush concert tonight..." Rebecca began to say.

"Yeah, because that's so much better than spending hours on my Facebook page, right?" I began to laugh, but thumped by Michelle on the forehead.

"Thanks Michelle. And it was worth it because I won 4 VIP tickets to the concert..." Rebecca said pulling the 4 tickets out of her purse.

"...And let me guess...you're going to drag me along?" I said, lying back on my bed staring off at the ceiling, now a bit annoyed.

"Yes, come on Ryan… don't be a party pooper...it will be fun." Michelle said as she lay back next to me and stared at the ceiling.

"I guess there's no point on me putting up a fight since you'll guys will just drag me along anyway...I really have to find new friends." I said, sitting back up, giving them all an evil glare.

"Oh come on. It won't be as bad as you think...and who knows you might actually have the time of your life..." Jaime said, walking over with an outfit. She picked out my black dress shirt and dark denim jeans and my dark gray sweater vest. She laid it down next to me on the bed and waited for my reaction to it.

"Fine ,I guess...might as well try to get some birthday sex...since after all, it is my birthday… and the 3 of you have decided to make plans without even asking...but hey I ain't mad." I said getting up to start changing.

"Then quit your bitching and get ready, we will be downstairs waiting." Michelle said, making her way out the room, with Rebecca and Jaime soon following.

I quickly got dressed feeling a bit dumb about the whole thing, but decided it would be best if I made the best of things. I spiked my hair up and took one last look at myself in the mirror before making my way downstairs to meet up with the girls.

"Looking good Ry Ry..." Rebecca commented as I walked down the stairs.

"Well I try, now if we can please just go and get this over with before I change my mind..." I said as I made my way to the door.

"You say that now, but you'll love us for it later on, just you wait. "Michelle said making her way out to Jaime's car.

"And you might just become as big of a fan as us afterwards." Rebecca joked.

"Yeah, that'll happen...not in this lifetime. I'll leave the obsessing to you guys" I said as we walked got into the car.

"I'll make you eat those words Ryan...lucky for you we get to meet them after." Michelle said.

"Yeah, cuz chances are that they are going to ask us to come back to their place and have a Big Time Party with them, right?" I joked.

"Don't make fun, it could happen..." Jaime said as she drove off to the arena

"Don't underestimate my awesomeness Ryan. I might be able to work my magic and have us at their place before the night is over." Michelle chuckled.

"That's just dumb...come on...not even you are that awesome...am I the only sane one in this car?" I asked looking back at Michelle and Rebecca.

"Yup..." Jaime yelled out before turning on the music and blasting BTR in the car.

"Can we at least not break any laws or end up in jail tonight...I'm too pretty to go to jail..." I laughed, winking back at Michelle and Rebecca.

"No promises and if we did, you would so become someone's bitch..." Rebecca began to say but stopped when I threw random piece of paper at her.

"Damn it, I'm really considering finding new friends..." I said as I sat back trying hard to ignore the music, which was only annoying me even more.

"You'll never be able to find better friends than us hun, you love us..." Jaime said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I guess but I strongly dislike you 3 for this..." I said given them all an evil glare.

We finally got there about an hour early, which meant that I would have to listen to screaming girls go on and on about how much they love BTR, as if I wasn't annoyed enough. We walked up to the entrance and I looked at the long line which seemed to never end.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and go find our seats, I'll stay behind and get some snacks and stuff." I said, looking at the long lines, hoping that they would die down soon.

"Sure, but this better not be an excuse to get out of going in to see the actual concert." Rebecca said.

"Not a chance...do you not see the excitement on my face..." I said, being completely sarcastic.

"Alright smartass...you're off the hook, only because you volunteered yourself to get the snacks...don't make me hunt you down if you're not back within an hour..." Michelle said.

"I'm shaking in my boots..." I said half joking, knowing that she would actually come find me and hurt me.

"Alright, we better find our seats. See you in a little while Ryan." Rebecca said as the 3 girls walked off. I took a second to look around to find a close by popcorn stand, and walked towards it. The whole way there, all I heard was the annoying voices of all the 12 year old girls going on and on about BTR. I felt a head ache coming on and had no idea how I was going to be able to even handle a whole concert with screaming little girls. I needed some air before I went off on a 12 year old and made her cry. I walked out the entrance doors and made my way down the side of the building, looking at all the cars pass by. I walked a little further down to the private parking lot and snuck inside; thinking that there was no way Michelle would ever find me here.

I walked over to a secluded area, way in the back where all the fancy little cars were at. I didn't fail to notice the big tour bus parked on the side. Thinking to myself that it would be pretty funny to sneak in and take something so I could brag about it to the girls later on, I made my way into the bus.

"Hey, are you supposed to be in here?" Somebody suddenly asked out of nowhere.

I froze in place; thinking that I just got caught. I looked back and noticed a very attractive, young blond guy with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, they were a deep green. He was wearing a green and white button down white t-shirt, with a plain white t-shirt underneath it. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black and white Vanns.

"I'm uh...ok I'm not going to lie, I was going to sneak in and take something from inside, a tissue, a shirt or a shoe...nothing that won't be missed, just for payback. My friends dragged me here...and I just wanted to make them jealous..." I said turning around so i was now eye to eye with him.

"Some friends you have, dude it's cool...grab something, just not a shoe...that will not go unnoticed...and I won't tell..." He smiled at me, with the most adorable dimples.

"Awesome, are you here to snag something too?" I asked as I made my way inside the bus.

"I guess you could say that..." He chuckled which I was not quite sure why, but smiled back, thinking to myself that he had quite a cute laugh.

I looked around and spotted a white t-shirt on one of the seats. I quickly grabbed it and turned around to get ready to leave, but accidentally bumped right into the other guy. He quickly grabbed me, preventing me from falling down any further. His hands were on my waist and we were face to face, so close I could smell the mint in his mouth. I couldn't help but stair at those beautiful lips of his, not even realizing that I licked my lips.

"I'm sorry, my bad..." I said, looking at him very apologetic. Even though I should've backed off him right away, I took my time to back off, loving the warmth of his hands on my waist.

"Dude, its ok...I never caught your name..." He said, as we both backed off each other at the same time. Both trying to play it off as it never happened.

"I'm Ryan...dude, I better get going...My friends will kill me if I'm not back by now..." I said, feeling a bit down about having to leave.

"Oh come on, I'm sure your friends will understand if you blew off the concert..." He said, leaning on the wall.

"You obviously have not met my friends...but I was kinda kidnapped to come to this...and on my birthday...of all days." I said, turning back to look at him.

"Oh, happy birthday. Wait..." He said turning around to look inside a cabinet. He pulled out a Twinkie and unwrapped it.

"Awe that's so sweet of you...you're going to steal a Twinkie for me..." I smirked, thinking that it had to be the most adorable jester ever.

"Yeah, cuz you stealing a random guy's shirt that you don't even know is way better, right?" He smiled, making his way over to where i was. He split the Twinkie in half and handed me the first half. I smiled at him before eating my half, not being able to take my eyes off him the whole time.

"Well, thanks for the Grand Theft Twinkie...I really should go..." I said, waving 'Bye' to him. To my surprise, he grabbed me by my wrist to stop me.

"Wait...you got a little something on the side of the lip." He smiled at me, inching into me.

"Oh thanks...that would have been embarrassing..." I started to say, raising my hand to wipe off my lip. He let go of my wrist and swatted away my hand. I looked at him a bit confused, but then realized that he wanted to wipe it off himself. He put his finger right at the tip of the corner of my lip and wiped off the cream. I stood there not able to move one bit, and what he did next was enough to make me have an instant boner. He put the finger he used to wipe my mouth, and put it in his mouth, sucking on it in the most seductive way possible. I went weak in the knees right there and then, not able to get a single word out.

"Uh...I...fuck...I'm gonna go now..." I said, trying to keep my cool, but obviously failing.

"Not before I..." He began to say, pulling me into a kiss. I felt sparks the second our lips touched, my lips melting onto his, working as one. He bit on my bottom lip before he pulled away. I searched his eyes, in disbelief that he had just kissed me.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't help myself..." He smirked, running his hands threw his hair.

"Trust me...its ok...it was kinda nice..." I smiled back, trying hard not to blush.

"Just kinda...well, let's change that." He said grabbing at my waist and pulling me in close. He attacked my lips once again, sucking and biting down gently on my bottom lip. I moaned, not being able to control myself. I have never been kissed in such a loving, seductive way, and if this only turned out to be a one night stand, I wouldn't mind as much. As we kissed, he slowly worked his hands up my shirt, trailing along my happy trail with his finger. I couldn't help but shiver at his touch, wanting more of him. His hands worked their way to my belt and undid it; I wrapped my hands around his neck wanting to give him complete control. After all, it's not every day you bump into a hot guy like this who wants to have his way with you. Might as well take advantage of the whole situation. He undid my belt and slid them down, along with my underwear.  
>Just as he was starting to undue my pants button, we were interrupted by some guy who looked like a security a security guard, who stood by the doorway and cleared his throat.<p>

"Oh I'm...I gotta go...but maybe I'll see you later and finish what we started?" He asked, flashing a cocky smile.

"Yeah, that would be...so... great." I said thinking that i sounded a little desperate. He leaned in a little, and thinking that he was going in for a kiss, I puckered my lips, but instead he pulled the shirt from my back pocket. He smirked at how I just stood there, waiting for a kiss. He grabbed a pen he had in his back pocket and wrote on the shirt, before tossing it to me.

"I'll see you later..." He winked before walking away. I watched him leave, knowing that I would probably never see him again. I stood there, taking in all of what just happened and completely forgot about the whole concert. I took the t-shirt and put it in my back pocket before walking back to the arena. Forgetting that I was even supposed to get the popcorn I made my way to where the girls were, a few rows from the stage. The lights went off and the concert was about to start as soon as I headed to my seat.

"Where the hell is the popcorn and drinks mofo?" Michelle asked.

"Shit...uh...the lines were way too long and I didn't feel like waiting around any longer...I'll go back in a little bit..." I said, just wanting to be able to sit down and be able to think back of what had happened earlier. Then it hit me, I didn't even ask him for his name. I mentally slapped myself, feeling a bit stupid about it. I took the t-shirt out of my back pocket and looked for what he had written down, hoping it might be his number. When I spotted it, it said: call me some time, Kendall, then right underneath, he added his number. I scrunched the shirt back up and held it close to me with the biggest cheesy smile on my face. The music started and the lights went on. I looked everywhere but the stage, very entertained at how excited all the little girls were. They started to sing, I looked up at the stage and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was him. Kendall was on stage, how the hell did I not know I was making out with one of the guys from BTR? My heart skipped a beat; he looked so amazing on stage. I gently tapped Jaime on the shoulder; still in complete shock and knowing she would probably not believe me.

"What..?" She asked with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"You'll never guess who I was making out with..." I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Who..." She asked, still not paying much attention to me.

"Him..." I pointed at Kendall.

"Shut the fuck up...no way..." She quickly turned to face me.

"Yeah, I swear on my life that I was...and here..." I said handing her the shirt. She looked at it and read the message on it.

"What...you...him...where..." She asked, in shock.

"I'll tell you later...Lets just watch the concert..." I said, hushing her up. I did not want to miss a single second of Kendall performing. As the concert went on, I was in complete awe with him and didn't take my eyes of him. Checking him out the whole time, loving how sexual some of the dance moves were. Just as the concert was about done, I caught him looking right at me and winked with the very familiar cocky smile. I waved and mouthed "hi" back. If I wasn't blushing before, I definitely was now. The concert ended and we waited till the lines died down a bit to make our way backstage.

"So details...now...please..." Jaime blurted out.

"Details to what?" Michelle asked.

"So guess who Ryan was making kissy face with." Jaime said mocking my kissing face.

"Who..."Michelle and Rebecca shouted at the same time.

"Kendall..." She said.

"Yeah the hell right and I was making out with Logan..." Rebecca mocked.

"I have proof..." I said handing them the white t-shirt.

"Awe you poor schmuck, someone fooled you into thinking he was Kendall so he could get in your pants..." Michelle said trying to hold back her laughter when she looked at the t-shirt

"No, it was him...that god who was on stage...fine don't believe me...you'll see." I said anticipating their reactions when we would come face to face with them.

"It's so freaking cute how gullible you can be sometimes Ryan..."Rebecca smiled.

"And it's a sad shame you guys don't believe me...now give me back my t-shirt." I said, snatching the shirt from Michelle.

We all walked backstage, where we were escorted back to where the BTR members were talking to other fans and taking pictures. My eyes wondered around trying to spot Kendall, hoping he was not going to be a douche bag and act like he didn't know me.

"There's Kendall...let's go ahead and see if he remembers you doll face." Rebecca said, gently pushing me forward.

"What should I say to him...I don't want to sound like a complete dork...?" I said, starting to feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Yeah I don't know...say, hey Kendall remember me... I was that guy you were making out with earlier..."Michelle joked.

"Ha ha...very funny... shit he's coming this way..." I panicked, but tried to hide how nervous I actually was. He walked over and smiled at the girls.

"So you 3 are the ones who kidnapped Ryan and brought him here huh..." He asked as he put his arm around my neck. The looks on the girls faces was priceless, they looked dumbfounded.

"I told you so...so much for believing me..." I said, giving Kendall a sly smirk.

"We are so sorry we didn't believe you Ryan...I mean, how were we suppose to know that you were telling the truth?" Rebecca asked.

"Sooo...that means the shirt..." Michelle asked

"Yup...it's mine, and with my real number, Ryan" Kendall smiled as he turned to wink at me. I blushed, feeling very stupid for taking his shirt in the first place.

"So wait a minute, Kendall...you're...uh I mean...are you..." Jaime began to ask, but did not want him to get offended.

"Yes, but if you could please keep it on the down low...I have not exactly told anyone but the guys in the group and you." He leaned in to whisper.

"Your secret is safe with us..." Michelle winked at him. They were all interrupted by Logan and James who walked over to them.

"Hey Kendall, who's your friend?" Logan asked looking over at me.

"Oh this is Ryan and his friends...uh..." Kendall began to say

"I'm Jaime, Hi Logan." Jaime jumped in holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Eager much..." Michelle coughed.

"Shut up..." Jaime turned to give Michelle an evil glare.

"Hey Kendall, is this the guy you were going on and on about..." Carlos asked as he walked over to where we were.

"I...I was...I...Carlos... you were supposed to keep that little piece of info to yourself..." Kendall leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"How could I if you kept talking about how great his lips are...and that you almost..." Carlos began to say, but was cut off by a very embarrassed Kendall.

"Ok...that's enough...Hey why don't you take these lovely ladies back to the tour bus?" Kendall asked guiding him in front of the 3 girls.

"Hey girls...guess you're coming with me..." Carlos began to say, but was cut off my Michelle, who was blushing.

"I'll follow you anywhere..." Michelle smirked.

"Fine with me, just don't follow me to the bathroom..." Carlos laughed at his one joke.

"Not funny Carlos..."Logan said rolling his eyes at him.

"It was...I thought it was..." Michelle laughed.

"Wait, why are we going to the tour bus?" Jaime asked, still holding onto Logan.

"Well, since it is Ryan's Birthday. I was thinking we could all go back to the hotel and maybe hang out for a while..." Kendall looked back at me to see if I was ok with the idea.

"Yes..." I yelled out way too excited, once again looking a little too desperate.

"Since you're all for it...then go ahead and go with Carlos...we are almost done here, and we'll meet up in a little bit." Kendall said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I wanted to grab him and just kiss him, but did not want to run the risk of letting his secret out. He tapped Logan on the shoulder who seemed a little too entertained by Jaime, and both walked off to the group of little girls, taking a second to look back at me and smile at me. My heart has officially melted.

"Come on lover boy...lets go..." Rebecca said, grabbing me from my arm and pulling me along with them. Carlos led us back to the tour bus, then went right back with Kendall. As we waited, we all made ourselves comfortable and started chitchatting about how this was a once in a life time chance. 30 minutes passed and we are all very hyped about actually being about to hang out with the guys, when Kendall and the rest of the guys walked in.

"So are we ready to go?" Kendall asked, making his way over to where I was sitting. Jaime and Rebecca made room for him to sit down next to me.

"Yeah...as ready as I'll ever be..." I said trying to sound vague, but in reality, I was hinting that we would be able to continue with what he had started earlier.

"Who are the chicks?" James asked eying Rebecca and winked at her.

"She's Jaime...and she's mine..."Logan interrupted, making his way to Jaime. Jaime made the funniest little giggle, making Logan blush.

"And this is my partner in crime...Michelle..." Carlos said making his way over to Michelle.

"Damn straight..." Michelle said pointing at herself with both fingers.

"...Just don't get arrested with him tonight, alright...it's been a long night and I don't think I will have time to bail him out..." Logan joked.

"No promises..." Carlos said, giving Michelle a high five.

"And you are?" James asked, making his way to Rebecca.

"I'm...I'm...uh...Re Re." Rebecca began to stutter.

"She's Rebecca...big fan of yours if you can't tell..." Michelle interrupted.

"Thanks for that Michelle..." Rebecca said, giving her an "I'm going to kill you later" look.

"So very nice to meet you Rebecca..." James said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, thinking that this guy was such a tool. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her neck. We all went into our own little conversations, and I could really care less what everyone else was talking about. All my attention was on Kendall, losing myself in his beautiful green eyes.

"Well, I think your friends are going to be a little occupied for a while...which means we can continue with what we started." Kendall leaned in and whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Trying to control myself from just jumping on him and have him have his way with me, I just nodded. He smiled and leaned in, giving a small but very sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wow...hot..." Jaime yelled out. The girls made whistling noises and egged it on, causing both of us to blush like mad. We finally got to the hotel they were staying at, and waited for the bus to park. We made our way in, Kendall still holding onto my hand the whole time. When we finally got into the hotel room, everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey Michelle, I've been dying to Bungee off this building for the longest time, but the guys are a bunch of chicken shits to actually do it...do you maybe want to..." Carlos turned to face Michelle.

"Do you even have to ask...yes, sounds like fun." Michelle said, following him to his room to get the bungee rope and helmets.

"Please just don't get killed...Michelle, watch out for him ok...he's not as easy to replace as you may think." James said trying to keep a straight face.

"He's in good hands...I'll see you guys later...and Ryan...get yo man." Michelle whispered the last part in my ear before making her way out with Carlos.

"2 down, 6 to go..." Kendall said, walking me over to the couch.

"Hey Jaime...do you maybe want to watch a movie or something?" Logan asked Jaime, who still couldn't help herself from giggling.

"Um, sure..." Jaime smiled, walking over to the couch. They sat down next to us, and cuddled together as Logan searched Netflix for a good movie to watch. Kendall leaned in to whisper "4 down, 2 to go..."

"James, there's a question I've been dying to ask you for the longest...what do you use in your hair to make it look so good?" Rebecca asked, running her hands threw it.

"Here...I'll show you my whole collection of hair products and Cuda man sprays..." James smiled and led her to his room.

"Yes, and now that everyone is occupied, let's head to my room...for some Birthday fun." Kendall leaned in and whispered in my ear. We both got up at the same time and started to head to his room.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to stay and watch the movie?" Logan asked, turning to look at us.

"Nah, why don't you guys go ahead and snuggle up together...we want some alone time." Kendall said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his room.

"Will do...now where was I?" Logan smirked at Jaime and wrapped both arms around her, holding her close.

I looked around the room, trying hard to control my excitement. I was then suddenly grabbed by Kendall by my waist, turning me around so I was now facing him.

"Hi..." He whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead on mine.

"Hey..." was all I could say, feeling weak in the knees. He slowly walked me back, making me fall onto the bed. He slid over, hovering right above me. I looked at him, thinking to myself that he was the hottest guy I've ever seen. I raised my hand to move the little piece of hair that has fallen out from under his Bennie. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest.

"This is going to sound really cheesy. Well I'm always cheesy, but this is extra Guda...I think my heart just skipped a beat..." Kendall smiled, leaning in close to me.

"That was adorable Kendall, but very Guda..." I laughed to myself, leaning in to kiss him. Our lips met and we started right back where we left off, his mouth working with mine. His hands traveled down to my waist, and made their way up my chest. I grabbed him and pulled him down onto me, holding onto him tight.

"I'm not going anywhere Ryan...relax ok..." He smiled at me, caressing my check with his free hand.

"I know, but this is my first time...so I'm kind of nervous." I said, looking away from him not wanting to see his reaction. He gently pulled my chin towards him, forcing me to look back at him.

"Ryan, its ok...We don't have to..." He smiled at me, reassuring me.

"But I do...I do want to..." I began to say, but was attacked by his lips before I could finish. His hands traveled down my pants, and began to work the belt buckle once again. I let out a very soft moan, loving how his tongue knew exactly where to go to drive me off the wall.

He traveled his kisses to my cheek and down my neck, making sure to take his time with it. I couldn't help but think how perfect he was, how sweet his kisses were and how lucky I was to be able to be right underneath him. He unbuckled and undid my pants, sliding them down my waist, never once removing his lips from my neck. I let my pants and underwear fall off on their own, way too eager to have him all over me. He turned to face me and just smiled.

"What, why are you looking at me like that..." I asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Your just too damn cute, I can't help myself...did u ever think your night would ever turn out like this?" Kendall asked, moving my shirt out the way enough to kiss my shoulder blade.

"Not at all...but I'm so very glad it is..." I said, leaning over to catch his ear. I sucked on it, trying to make it as seductive as possible, hoping that he was liking it. He moaned and dug his head on my chest, which brought a big smile on my face. I grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling him up so we would be face to face. He looked back at me with the most intense smile filled with lust.

"Hmm, I liked that Ryan...Do it again." Kendall said, making his way back to my neck this time sucking a bit harsher. I grabbed him by the hair and pulled on it, causing him to moan out my name.

"God Ryan...I love it..." Kendall moaned. He stood up and began undoing his pants, letting them fall down to the floor. He kept his boxers on and grabbed his package, making my dick twitch. He then took his shirt off in one quick move, making me lose it.

"Come here Kendall; please...Just come fuck me already." I said, almost begging. He gave me a very seductive glare, making his way over to me. I sat up and took a good look at his beautiful body, he was breathtaking.

"So you were saying..." He asked, leaning in to kiss me resting both hands on either side of the bed. As we kissed, I slowly began laying right back on the bed. He broke the kiss long enough to take my shirt off and went back to kissing me. I grabbed a hold of his hair, lost in the moment, in his kiss, in his touch. He traveled his kisses down my neck and to my chest, where he sucked and nibbled on my nipple. I pulled on his hair a little harder, wanting him to have his way with me. He suddenly stopped and made his way down my happy trail sliding his tongue up and down the very sensitive spots. I let another quiet moan, moaning his name. He moved his two fingers up to my lips and forced my mouth open.

"Suck" he mouthed on my skin. I gladly obeyed, opening my mouth enough for him to slip his fingers inside.

I sucked and licked every inch of those fingers, making sure they were supper slick. He slipped his fingers out and traveled them down to my entrance, and with his knees he pushed my legs so they opened enough so he had better access. He gently pressed one of the fingers into my entrance, forcing his way in all while he sucked and kissed the skin only inches away from my member. I couldn't help but grunt at the pain it was causing me, trying hard to stay as still as possible.

"Shshsh, it ok Ry Ry...I'm right here..." Kendall said looking up at me, using his free hand to caress the side of my face. I quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it, hoping it will help with my discomfort. He pushed his finger in a little more, making sure to go as slow as possible wanting me to get use to the pain. I moaned out, half in pain and in pleasure still not sure what i was supposed to feel.

"You're doing great Ryan...just loosen up a bit...and relax ok, can you do that for me babe?" Kendall asked looking up at me. I nodded my head yes, still feeling a lot of discomfort. He leaned down and placed small lingering kisses on my chest, trying his best to calm me down. Just as I was getting used to it, he entered a second finger.

"Damn Kendall, it hurts..." I squealed, holding his hand event tighter.

"I'm sorry Ry ry...It will feel good soon, I promise you babe." Kendall said, lifting his head up to look right at me. I caught a quick glance at him from the corner of my eye and closed my eyes tight. He inched in a little more, twisting them ever so slowly and began to move them in a scissor like motion. After a few seconds of pure pain, I began to actually enjoy myself, sliding by body back and forth to match his movements. He slipped his fingers out, and used his free hand to pull his boxers down enough for his member to pop. He stood up right above me, hovering inches away from me. Still holding onto his hand, i squeezed it when i felt his cock on my entrance. He grabbed my leg and put it right on his shoulder, signaling me to do the same with the other leg.

"Happy birthday Ryan..." He smiled before pressing in. He inched in a little more, stopping to see if I was in any pain.

"Please Kendall, I need you...please..." I said reaching over to grab him putting my hands around his neck and pulled him close to me. He brushed his lips agents mine before taking my bottom lip and sucked on it. With me distracted, he inched all the way inside of me. He let go of my lip and leaned in to my ear to whisper "are you ready?"

"Yes...oh god yes Kendall..." I moaned, holding him as close as I could. He began to pull out of me half way, only to thrust back in me. He continued to thrust in and out of me in a slow but steady pace, grabbing my hands and putting them above my head.

"How does that feel...?" He whispered in my ear, thrusting in me.

"So fucking good Kendall...so very good." I moaned out, trying to keep it down not wanting anyone to hear what was going on.

"It's ok, let them hear you. Let them know you're having amazing birthday sex...I want you to scream my name...:" He said, sucking on my earlobe.

He pinned my hands down and trusted in me a little harder, hitting that special spot sure enough to make your toes curl.

"Nggg...more..." I manage to grunt out. He slid out, making sure to hit that spot once again. He left me breathless, the feeling that took over my body was pure bliss. He looked over at me and grins, knowing that he had me feeling like puddy.

"You like that...want more?" He asked as he starts to sit up, resting his own knees on the bed.

"More...I need all of you...I need to feel you cum inside me." I moaned out. He thrust in me, hitting my spot once again, from a better angle. I tried hard not to let the moan escape, but before I knew it, I was screaming out his name. He quickened his thrusting, pumping in and out of me twice as fast, never once losing eye contact with me.

"Touch yourself so we can come together." He grunted still thrusting in. I reached over and grabbed my own member and began pumping it, at a slow and steady pace, wanting to make sure I didn't finish before he did.

"You look so beautiful..." I blurted out, trying to catch my breath as I watched the sweat come run down his forehead. Still very much distracted, he flashed a cocky smile, as he went deeper in me. He started to speed up, and knowing that he'll cum soon, I began pumping my member even faster. With a few more hard deep thrusts, he came inside of me, feeling the warm cum inside me was enough to make me cum myself. Seconds later, I reached over and grabbed him from either forearm and squeezed them as I came, letting it ooze out onto him. I pulled him onto me, letting his weight fall down on me and both fell back on the bed, both breathing very heavily. He rested his head on my chest, running small circles on my chest.

"Wow, that was some really awesome birthday sex.." I finally said once I caught my breath.

"Couldn't have done it without your help...well I could, but then I wouldn't have anyone to cuddle with for the rest of the night. He said, resting his chin on my chest while looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, we heard the door knob turn.

"Fuck" I whispered, not wanting to get caught in this position.

"Shshs...here, play it cool." Kendall hushed me, placing his finger on my lips as he quickly got off me to lay on the side of the bed. He pulled the blanket over both of us and pulled me closer to him.

"Happy birthday..." Everyone said as they walked in the room with a small birthday cake in hand. Their eyes just dropped at the sight of both me and Kendall laying on the bed. The room was silent for what seemed to be like forever.

"What...nothing happened." Kendall finally said.

"Really...is that what your going with?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, you two are in bed and I'm sure both of you are naked underneath that blanket..." Logan began to say.

"And its smells like sex in here..." Carlos blurted out.

"More like birthday sex..."Kendall said, with a big smirk on his face.

"Damn Ryan...your one lucky son of a bitch..." Michelle said, smirking back at me.

"Well are you going to want the cake or not?" James asked, holding out the cake.

"And FYI...you two were being very loud...Oh Kendall...more" Becca mocked Ryan.

"Shuddup..."I said, turning bright red.

"Because I rocked his world...and nah...why don't you guys go ahead and eat the cake...and save us a slice...we're going to rest here for a little bit." Kendall said winking at them.

"You two have fun with that...eww..." Logan began to say, before turning away with a very disgusted expression on his face. Rebecca, Michelle and Jaime waved good bye with big sly smirks on their faces,  
>before walking out the room. James gave Kendall a thumbs up before leaving, along with Carlos. As soon as the door closed, he pulled me even closer, gently resting my head on his chest. I sighted before looking up at him. He was half asleep, resting his head on the headboard. He ran his fingers threw my hair a few times before leaning down to kiss the top of my forehead.<p>

"Hope you had fun tonight..." He said, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Babe, you have no idea...best night of my life..." I said, closing my eyes.

"So...I was wondering...do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?" He asked out of no where.

"What?" I asked, leaning up to be face to face with him  
>"Is that a no..." He asked almost pouting.<p>

"Are you kidding me...I was just taken back by the whole question...Of course I will...yes..yes, a million times yes." I said, catching his lip to shared a slow lingering kiss, feeling as close as ever to him at the moment. As we backed off the kiss we both leaned our heads back, not wanting to move from each other.

"I can stay like this forever...this is perfect.." I managed to say in between a yawn.

"Me too...mmmh...this has been an amazing night...good night Ry Ry.." He said, kissing the top of my head. Minutes later we both fell asleep in each others arms.

We rested for a good hour before we were woken up by a knock on the door.

"Hey guys...sorry to bother you, but it's time for your friend to go..." Logan said, peeking his head in.

"You mean my boyfriend?" Kendall asked, whipping the sleep off his eyes.

"I like the sound of that.." I smiled back at him.

"Well now that I'm informed that he's your boyfriend...I don't mean to sound rude, but we have another show tomorrow and we have to be up extra early." Logan began to say.

"Yeah yeah I know...go be the party pooper somewhere else..."Kendall said, signaling him out the room.

"Well then..." Logan said, in a ticked off tone before walking out.

"I guess I should go." I said, slowly making my way up. Before I could get off the bed, he pulled me by the arm and pulled me in for a kiss.

"What was that for..." I asked, not helping but smile at how cute he looked with his hair messed up under his beanie.

"Because your just so amazing..." He smiled back. I rested my forehead on his before making my way back to my clothes. I quickly changed, not minding the fact that he was staring at me the whole time.

"Well, let me walk you out..." He said, leaning forward to get up.

"No its ok sweetheart...go ahead and rest..." I responded, making my way over to give him one last kiss.

"Bye Ryan..." he said in a sleepy tone.

"Bye Kendall." I smiled back blowing him a kiss. I started making my way to the door but soon stoped.

"Hey your forgetting something..." He yelled out.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him giving him a confused look.

"This..." He smiled, throwing the white shirt from earlier. I felt like an idiot for not thinking to grab the shirt, after all it did have his number.

"I guess I'll call you..." I smiled sweetly at him.

"I look forward to it..." He smiled back. I turned to walk back out the door, where the girls were waiting for me.

"Told you were going to have the best night of your life didn't I?" Michelle smirked.

"Yeah, you were definitely right about that...this is a birthday I'll never forget." I smiled back at the 3 of them. We all walked back to the limo that James arranged to take us back to Jaime's car. The whole time talking about our exciting nights, but I was sure mine definitely topped there's.

So, how did you like it? Review please!

And I'd like to thank Michelle550 for helping me on this!


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT UP, so this is where all my crazy KENYAN fics will be for those who care :D So read on if you would like, it means sooo very much that u guys are actually reading this and liking it... :D If you would like to read more of Kenyan please review and i will post more 3 **

**BTW SamUleys-wolf-gur and Michelle550 did or are working on a Kenyan as well...so please take the time to read them, they are amazing! **

**well bye for now.. PEACE TO YOUR FACE!**


	3. crushing on a tool

**Hello again! I know its been a while since i last posted something but since I can now admit to my healthy "man crush" has turned to and obsession (thanks SamUleys-wolf-gurl and Michelle550) I wrote this lil KENYAN :D (me and Kendall..woot woot) Thanks Samuley-wolf-gurl for all the love and support, Michelle550 for just being you, you nut! Theeblinkyghost for taking the time to read and review my fics...im sooo proud of u gurl! And now to the story, hope you guys like it! :D**

Kendall's POV

It was another boring day of just sitting around and not doing much of anything. Since we had the day off, all I wanted to do was rest. I was sitting in my room just playing around on my laptop and watching random Bo Burnham videos on Youtube. I looked up when I noticed James walking over to his side of the room and quickly looked back down not wanting to really be bothered by him.

"Hey Kendall, are you busy?" He asked, making his way over to his dresser and over spraying himself with that Cuda stank.

"Depends on why your asking" I said, hoping that he was not about to make me get up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the airport with me to pick Ryan up" He asked, looking over at me, knowing damn well what my answer was about to be.

"Ryan…as in your annoying cousin Ryan...why the fuck is he even coming?" I asked, now in a very annoyed tone.

"Because he wanted to come visit me duh...will you just chill the hell out, and put whatever the reason was that you two are fighting about behind you, and act like a semi-mature adult?" He asked, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at me.

"But he's the one that's always-" I began to say but James quickly jumped in.

"Kendall Francis Knight...You're going to behave yourself.. Understand?" He said, raising his eyebrow at me, trying to intimidate me a bit.

"Bu-" Was all I could say before he jumped on me and forced his weight down on me.

"No If, ands, or buts about it, understand?" He said, trying to playfully tickle me.

"Yeah...no promises..." I said, using all my strength to force him off me.

"Well...I'm going to go get him now...you're sure you don't want to go with me?" James asked, now trying to be funny.

"Get out..." I said as I reached behind me to grab my pillow out from behind me and threw it right at him.

"You missed..." James said, laughing at me, before walking out of the room. I sat there on my bed for a few minutes, trying to remember when the last time I saw Ryan was. The thought alone brought back the hate I had for him, and to be honest, I wasn't even sure why I hated the kid that much. We never seemed to get along from the day that I met him. He was a few years younger than us and always wanted to tag along with us, which only meant we had to keep him from doing something stupid with Carlos. He never really did anything to me, but I just found him really annoying, immature and very attractive all at once. There was something about him that attracted me to him, but the thought of me ever liking a guy seemed wrong to me, so I did the next best thing and ignored the feelings altogether. I guess that's why we didn't get along, because I wanted him and couldn't have him; or at least that made sense in my head.

I closed my laptop and walked over to the mirror to get a quick glance at myself, wanting to make sure I at least looked somewhat decent, not sure why I was even bothering, because I really was not trying to impress him. I ran my hands threw my hair to fix it up a bit and even sprayed myself with some of James' man stink, thinking that it would make me more appealing.

"Hey Kendall, do you want to come with me to go get some stuff for the party tonight?" Logan asked as he peaked his head in. I quickly put the Cuda spray down and turned to look at him.

"Uh...party?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, we are having a party for Ryan...he's going to spend the weekend with us...you know that right?" Logan asked, trying to see if how I felt about it.

"I know...:" I said, unintentionally rolling my eyes.

"Dude, he's not all that bad...It will be nice to see him again..." Logan said, leaning his back against the door frame.

"Yeah, and I guess it's time we make peace with each other." I said looking down at my feet.

"Kendall listen I know something is bugging you, but not sure what, but whatever it is…it's time to stop being so scared and just go for it." He said, making his way over to where I was standing and patted me on my back. I looked over at him and wanted to tell him, tell him that I was gay and In love with Ryan. I took a deep breath and just smiled at him, not ready to tell anyone just yet.

"So do you want to go?" He asked, somehow knowing that I was not going to tell him what was on my mind.

"Yeah sure..." I said, walking over to my bed and picking up my phone, before walking out to the car with him.

~Meanwhile~

James and Ryan made their way over to the apartment from the airport.

"So what's been up with you?" James asked as they drove.

"Not much of anything, really...working on getting a hockey scholarship and trying to stay out of trouble...it's not the same not having you guys home.." Ryan said, looking out his window, enjoying the view.

"Good for you…make it happen Ryan. We all miss you too, and are so stoked your here." James said, smiling over at an overly excited Ryan.

"Even Kendall?" Ryan asked, a bit hopeful.

"Yeah...I'm not too sure of that...maybe?" He said, shrugging his shoulders with a lost expression. Ryan looked over at James, feeling a bit disappointed. James happened to see him from the corner of his eye and stretched his hand out to mess his hair a bit.

"I'm sure he has missed you too...you should have seen how excited he was when I told him you were going to be here for the weekend." James said, trying hard to keep himself from laughing. Ryan smiled to himself and looked right out the window again. About 10 minutes later, they finally made it to the apartment and made their way inside. Ryan set his bag down and he waited for James to open the door. James swung the door open and walked inside, where they were greeted by an overexcited Carlos.

"There's my partner in crime...dude, it's so nice to see you." Carlos yelled out from across the room.

"Carlitos...what up dude...I see you still wear the helmet..." Ryan said, making his way over to hug him.

"Heck yeah...after that incident of us trying to bungee off your garage and horribly failing at it, I don't do any stunts without it..." Carlos said, holding his arms out for a hug.

"Cant keep out of trouble huh..." Ryan smiled as he wrapped his arms around him to give him a quick hug.

"We try, but he always seems to get into something.." James said, shutting the door and grabbed Ryan's bag

before walking over to his room to set it by the door.

"Dude, it's been so dull here without you. I have to make my own fun, and if it means making a fool of myself, then so be it.." Carlos said making his way over to the couch. Ryan followed him and sat right across him.

"Well, guess that means we are going to make up for the stupid stunts I missed out on then, huh." Ryan said, looking over at James who was rolling his eyes.

"Dude hell yeah...want to go out to the pool and raise some hell there?" Carlos asked, sitting up in hopes that Ryan would agree to it.

"Consider it done...lets go..." Ryan said as he got up and followed Carlos to the front door, but soon stopped as Logan and Kendall walked in. Ryan's eyes went right to Kendall. Kendall froze in place and just stared back.

"Hey Ryan...a little help..." Logan asked, almost tipping over.

"Nice to see you too Logan...here let me help you before you fall over and bruise yourself." Ryan said, reaching out to help Logan carry a few bags.

"Yeah…completely forgot what a pain in the ass you were.." Logan joked as he made his way over to the kitchen. Ryan chuckled and followed Logan to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the counter.

"Hey Kendall, you alright dude..?" Carlos waved his hand in front of Kendall's face who seemed to be stuck.

"Oh yeah…Um, here Carlos can you take the bags for me...I got to...go" Kendall said as he held the bags out for Carlos to grab them. Once Carlos took the bags from him, Kendall walked over to his room and slammed the door.

"I didn't say a thing to him…" Ryan said, trying to claim his innocents as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, looking back at the door that was just slammed.

"Who knows...whatever it is, I hope he'll get over it soon. Hey Ryan, how was the flight?" Logan asked, reaching down to a bag and putting the groceries away.

"Long and boring...But I'm so glad to be here with you guys." Ryan said, grabbing Logan by his shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"And most of us are glad you're here..." Logan said, playfully swatting Ryan's hands off him.

"Are we still going to the pool or what, Ryan?" Carlos asked, feeling a bit antsy.

"Yeah...um I'll be back, Carlos wants to show me the pool area.." Ryan said, making his way over to Carlos.

"OK, but please do your best to not do anything that will either get us kicked out or get us in trouble with Gustavo..." Logan shouted out as the two made their way out the apartment, completely ignoring him.

A few hours had passed and Kendall had spent most of the day locked in his room. James and Logan were putting together the finishing touches to the small party they were about to have and Ryan and Carlos were just making their way back to the apartment.

"Why are you two soaked?" Logan asked as Carlos and Ryan made their way in the apartment.

"Because Carlitos dared me to do a back flip into the water...so I did.." Ryan responded, feeling very proud of himself.

"And why is Carlos wet?" James asked, looking at a very wet Carlos.

"Because I pulled him in right after...He was trying to hook me up with one out of the 3 snobs and there is no way in hell that's going to happen" Ryan said, trying to slip out of his flip flops without making a mess.

"And dumb and dumber make a comeback." Logan said, rolling his eyes at both boys. He knew it was no use telling them anything because they weren't going to listen anyway.

"Carlos and Ryan...go shower and get ready, we are about to have a party and you two decide to get all wet..." James said shaking his head at the two.

"Dang party pooper...fine, guess we'll go get all dolled up then" Ryan said, making his way to the room that Kendall was in.

"Are you sure you want to be going in there, Mr. mood swing is in there.." Carlos joked as he walked over to the room he shared with Logan.

"Awe is poor Kendall Pmsing, is it his time of the month?" Ryan sing songs while cracking the door open.

"Dude...you know better then to mess with Kendall while he's pissed...bad move on your behalf" Carlos said, trying to warn Ryan of what he already knew.

"Relax...I wont bug him, but if you don't hear from me in the next 10 minutes call the swat team" Ryan joked as he entered the dark room that was only lighted by the sunshine coming in from the shades. He picked up his bag and walked across the room towards what seemed to be the bathroom.

(back to Kendall's POV)

I laid in bed facing the window and stared out into nothing. I couldn't understand why, but I was feeling a bit down. Seeing Ryan again brought back all sorts of feelings back, feeling I didn't even knew i had for him and I didn't like the feeling at all. I heard him say something right outside the door before he walked into the room. I closed my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't make his way over and bother me. I was just not in the mood to talk just yet. The second I heard him walk over to the bathroom I quickly rolled back on my back and stared at the ceiling thinking about how stupid I was being right now. After a few minutes of thinking if

I should just go ahead and tell him how I felt, I decided that it would probably be best if I got it over with. I sat up on the bed and fiddled my thumbs around, waiting for him to come out. About 10 minutes went by and I noticed the door open slightly, I quickly looked up and waited for Ryan to come out. He slowly walked out the bathroom toweling off his hair as he made his way over to James bed. He searched around for the light switch and turned the lights on, making the room now very bright.

"Oh shit, sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked once he noticed me sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Oh…uh no...I've been up.." I said as I tried not to make it as obvious that I was staring him up and down. He wasn't very built and didn't have too nice of a body, but he was about average size, a little toned with some muscles and an almost not there 6 pack. There wasn't much to brag about, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him, no matter how much I tried and it didn't help that he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"...So you were just sitting there in the dark like a creeper...huh.." Ryan said searching around in his bag for his clothes.

"You wish...I got better things to do with my time..."I said very snob like.

"Well then go do them...or do you want to stare at me change into my boxers too?" He asked holding his boxers up and swinging them back and forth with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"Your so impossible.." I mumbled to myself before I got up and walked out the room. I walked over to the living room where James and Carlos were still setting things up for the small party.

"Oh Kendall...thanks for helping us set up by the way..." Logan said in a sarcastic tone as he put out some cups on the counter.

"I'm sorry man...I just needed some time alone...do you need any help with anything else?" I asked making my way over to where he was standing.

"Nope, we are just about done...now we wait for the guest to arrive.." James said making his way over to sit on the couch and crossed his legs.

"Who's invited?" I asked, reaching over to take a chip from the giant bowl that was in the middle of the table.

"The usual...the Jennifer's, guitar dude, Camille...and a whole of other random people Carlos invited..." James said as he looked threw his phone. Seconds later the door bell rang and before anyone was able to react to it Ryan shot out of the bedroom and ran across the room to reach out to the door.

"Hello there..." Ryan said as he leaned on the door way once he noticed both Camille and Jo standing by the door.

"Don't waist your time dude...one of them is in love with Logan while the other says she's over Kendall but still wants to hang around him" James said as he made his way over to the doorway.

"Shuddup and let us in will you..." Jo said, pushing on Ryan and made her way inside.

"Don't believe him about the whole Logan thing…I'm not in love with him...has he mentioned me at all?" Camille asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Um...I'm not too sure..."Ryan said as he watched her walk past him and mouthed "wow"

"Remind me not to mess with either of them" Ryan leaned into James and whispered into his ear.

Both girls made their way over to Logan who seemed to like the attention. Seconds later the 3 Jennifer's were at the door looking a bit annoyed,

"Hello there ladies...come on in..." James said leaning agents the door frame smiling back at them.

"Don't even..." The blond Jen said rolling her eyes at him before making her way inside, the other 2 followed her lead and walked over to her.

"Well if those 3 aren't the most annoying stuck up bitches ever..." Ryan began to say, but was cut off by Guitar dude who walked right in.

"Dude, you forgot snobs" Guitar chuckled to himself as he walked in.

"Yeah...for sure" Ryan said getting a kick out of how dazed Guitar dude seemed.

"Now that's who i want to party with." Ryan chuckled to himself looking back to see where he was heading.

"Hey Michelle and Rebecca, I'm so glad you guys came" James said looking over at the two girls that had walked in.

"You know me, I don't miss out on any chance to party" Michelle said throwing her arms up in the air and dancing her way into the room.

"Don't mind her, James who's your friend?" The other girl asked who's eyes seemed glued on Ryan.

"Oh this is my cousin Ryan, Ryan this is Rebecca." James said looking over at Rebecca who was making googly eyes at Ryan.

"He's cute, kinda looks like you..." Rebecca said trying hard not to blush too much.

"Nah, I'm the better looking one in the family..." Ryan said putting his hand on top of James head and ruffling his hair up a bit.

"Really...you wish…"James said as he pushed Ryan away gently.

"Both of you guys are just as attractive, now stop being such girls.." Rebecca said as she rolled her eyes at the two boys and walked in.

"He started it..."James said following Rebecca into the room. Ryan chuckled to himself before looking right out the door to see if anyone else was going to walk in. When he didn't see anyone, he closed the door and looked around the room. His eyes quickly went to Kendall who was sitting on the couch by himself and pouting a bit. Ryan was about to make his way over to him but was stopped by Carlos and Michelle.

"Hey Ryan, come chill with us." Carlos said pulling him over to his direction.

"Yeah but I kinda was.." Ryan began to say, pointing over to Kendall but was cut off by Michelle.

"No time for that...come on, lets dance" Michelle said pulling on Ryan's hand forcing him to start dancing.

Kendall's POV

I sat on the couch trying to actually relax and try to have a good time, but i found it really hard to do so. All i wanted to do is to walk over to Ryan and just tell him how I really felt about him but kept myself from doing so, mostly because of the fear of him maybe not liking me back. I saw him staring at me and trying to make his way over to me, but was stopped by Carlos and Michelle. I looked over to James who was across the room and very occupied with the 3 Jennifer's. Logan was a few steps back making out with Rebecca, I couldn't help but think how bad I wanted to be able to just kiss Ryan like that and not give a fuck of what people thought. My eyes wondered over to Ryan who was trying very hard to keep up with Carlos' and Michelle's dance. 'He looks so adorable' i thought to myself before standing up and making my way over to where he was.

"Hey Kendork...are you here to take a few dance lesson.." Ryan asked looking over at me as he continued to dance.

"Don't call me that...and I'm a very good dancer..." I said slightly annoyed by him.

"Not from what I remember..." Ryan stopped dancing and looked right up at me as if he was trying to pick a fight.

"Ahh Snap...Dance Off" Michelle yelled out as she took a step back, everyone in the room looked up and over at us.

"No...No...No Dance off, so just go back to whatever you were doing" I said waving my hands back and forth trying to get the attention off us.

"What Kendork, are you chicken?" Ryan asked as he took a step forward, now inches away from my face.

"Please, Ryan. I'm not scared of you..." I said trying to sound intimidating.

"Come on, you really don't want me to embarrass you Kendall..."Ryan said with a bit of a cocky attitude.

"Your too fucking much...I don't even know how to deal with you right now.." I said, now getting really annoyed by his cocky remarks, why was he making it so difficult to make a move on him.

"I can show you a way to deal with it.." He said moving up to my face as close as possible without our lips touching. Something suddenly took over, and before I could even catch myself our lips were pressed agents each others. I looked up at him to catch his reaction, he seemed frozen and wide eyed.

"Oh shit Kendall..." Carlos blurred out as i felt every one's eyes back on me. Ryan suddenly took a step back and looked dead at me. I automatically looked, down not wanting to see his reaction.

"Dude, Ryan I'm so sorry.." I began to say, wanting nothing more then to just run, but felt like i needed to explain myself to at least Ryan. He was not saying anything, just looked at me with complete confusion.

Feeling like a complete idiot and rejected, I turned around slowly while mentally slapping myself for kissing him. Before I could even take a step, I felt someone grab my wrist and pulled me forward. I tried yanking it way, before looking back and saw that Ryan was holding my wrist. I Looked up at him worried that he was about to punch me, but instead he pulled me in close and put his lips agents mine. I waited to see if he was going to kiss me, still thinking that this was all a joke because he in known to go far to get raunchy all for a laugh. When I felt his soft lips move agents mine I knew it was not a joke, I completely zoned out all the noise in the background that seemed to sound like cheers. I dint give a fuck what anyone thought, all i knew was that it was me and him at the moment. He let go of my wrist as the kiss deepened and snaked them around my waist.

"This is great and all Kendall, but..." Carlos said as he tapped me on my shoulder.

"You two need to get a room..." Michelle blurred out.

Both of us must have forgotten that we were in the middle of a very crowded room and kissing, we both jumped back and looked at all the faces staring intensely with their jaws on the floor. We looked back at each other and just began to laugh nervously trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"So that's why you've been so bitchy lately" Logan yelled out from across the room.

I looked across the room, lost for words. Without no warning Ryan pulled me by the wrist and was now facing him again.

"Is that why Kendall... " He asked with a little of hope in his tone of voice.

"I...Um, I rather we go talk in private..." I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, but not before we give them all a show." Ryan said, licking his lips before leaning in and catching my bottom lip and began sucking on it painfully slow. I was too distracted at how seductive the kiss was

that I didn't feel his hands sneak up behind me and grab me by my ass. I jumped a bit taken by complete shock. I opened my eyes to catch the cocky smile on his face.

"Watch does hands Ryan...come on I think that's enough of a show..." I said, reaching back and taking both his hands off my ass. I led him over to my bedroom, not minding the cat noises coming from everyone in the room. I tried to cover a very obviously boner by pulling my shirt down a bit as we walked knowing that they were going to noticed it. I didn't know what was going threw his mind, but i was nervous as hell and was not very sure if i should even attempt to take it any further. I looked back at him and he was high fiving Logan and Rebecca as if he was about to get lucky, cocky son of a bitch. I rolled my eyes as i pulled him with a little bit of force to have him catch up with me. We reached the bedroom door and i swung it open.

"Occupodo..." An unrecognizable voice yelled out from under James' sheets.

"Guess someone beat us to it huh..." Ryan chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind him and began leading me to the bathroom.

"Wait…the bathroom?" I asked knowing that people would come up with their own conclusions on what was going on in there if they saw us walking in the bathroom.

"Well, do you really think your going to be able to get away with getting me all hot and bothered and just leave me hanging Blondie?" Ryan asked as he pushed me agents the door. Before i could even respond, he pressed his whole body agents me and began to attract my lips. He was a bit of a sloppy kisser, getting a bit messy with it. I tried to keep up with him, but was getting a bit awkward. I pressed gently on his chest to push him back a bit. Without saying a word i reached back to grab the door knob and opened the door, walking backwards into the bathroom. He walked along with me, eyes glued on me. I stopped when I bumped into the sick, reaching out to catch myself.

"Careful Kendork...do I make you that head over heels over me?" He asked again with that cocky smirk of his. As much as I wanted to hate him for getting me this riled up I just wanted him, and bad. I reached out grabbing a hold of his waist and in one swift move I turned him around so his back was agents the sink, hands still held onto his waist.

"Listen Ryan, before we go any further...I just want you to know.." I began to say but before i could even finish my sentence he was sucking on my neck, attempting to make a hickey. I pulled my neck away from him, in attempts to get his attention.

"What...Kendall i like you, and it's obvious that you like me back so can we just skip all this and get to the bow chicka wow wow..."He asked, reaching out to nip at my neck again but i quickly moved back.

"Ryan...is this all this is too you...another fuck?" I asked, now wondering if this was all a big mistake. He tilted his head back looking somewhat annoyed, but if he didn't really feel the same way about me then I wanted to not let it go any further and make a fool out of myself for his amusement.

"Kendall, are you fucking with me right now? Of course I like you, I have liked you for the longest time now but had to keep all this weird awkward feelings I had for you hidden because it had always seemed like you hated me." He said, as wrapped arms around my neck and looked straight down at the floor.

"Ryan sweetheart, I never hated you. I'm sorry if i seemed to be a little harsh with you but it's just that I liked you too and was not sure how to go about it. I mean how bad would it have looked on my behalf if I acted on those feelings, think of what James would have done. I like you a lot and you have no idea how happy I am that your here, with me…and in your arms. Your are a bit of a tool sometimes, but deep down your a really nice guy" I said, smiling to myself to see him light up with what I just said.

"Lets just keep that on the DL…I'm all about low expatiation'. Now if you can stop being such a damn girl...or do you need me to tell you how pretty you are..." He began to chuckle to himself. I rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed that I was trying to get deep with him and that's all he had to say back to me, but that was Ryan for you.

"I'll show you who the fuckin' girl is..." I said leaning in to kiss him. I took it slow at first, letting him match my movements. I found it adorable that he was not that experience and I would be the one teaching him a thing or two. As we continued to kiss, i slipped my hands down a bit, grabbing a hold of his belt buckle and began to undue it. I could tell that he had gotten nervous because he suddenly froze in place. As cocky of a guy as he was, he seemed scared and intimidated by me. I backed off the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"...We don't have to if you don't want to.." I whispered, making sure to he didn't feel pressure to do so.

"It's not that I don't want to...I just never you know, with guy or girl" He said almost shocking on his own words.

"Do you just want to wait then?" I asked, still trying to comfort him.

"I waited too long for this not to happen so no, I want to...just take it easy and I'll promise not to yell out your name too loud." he said in attempts to make a joke

"Oh, but I want you to scream it and loud. I want everyone to know who you belong to.." I said, leaning in to catch his lips again. This time I let him take control of the kiss. He began at a very slow speed, almost as if he was trying to make sure he was doing it perfectly. I grabbed the back of his head with one hand and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss even more. With my free hand I reached down and continued to undue his belt and struggled to get his pants off.

"Can you get your damn pants off.." I said breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

"Well isn't that the guy's job?" he asked wiggling out of his wants.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make you my little bitch...you want to act like a tool…I'm going to use you like one" I said taking him by complete surprise and reached out to squeeze his member threw his boxer.

"Damn Kendall...can you handle with care..."Ryan gasped as he twitched a bit.

"Awe Is Ryan Fragile..." I asked in a mocking voice as i played with his balls.

"Shut it Kendall...I'm trying to get my Mac on and your making it close to impossible" He joked. It was almost adorable to see him try and act like a told but i knew that he was really scared and i had him by the balls, literally.

"Well in that case…I guess I should just go then huh?" I said raising my eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Funny Kendall...really, but no seriously" He said looking straight down at his now very hard member.

"Give me a good reason why I should stay..." I said leaning and brushing my lips agents his. He was puddy in my hands and I was going to take complete advantage of it.

"Because I like you..." He began to say but I cut him off by squeezing his member again.

"...And.." I said as tilted my head a bit and leaned in to catch his ear. I felt him go a bit weak in the knees as i nibbled down on it, taking my time to suck on the very sensitive spot behind the ear. All while I snuck my finger under the band of his boxers and slowly began pulling it down.

"I...I want this just as Oh dear god" He blurred out the last part, practically jumping into my arms.

"So are you sure you want this?" I stopped and look right at him, not wanting to go any further than that he was ready for.

"Kendall, Shut the fuck up and fuck me already.." He said with the very familiar cocky smile of his.

"As you wish.." I said, smiling back at him before kissing him again. This time I took charge and quicken the pace, as my finger continued to pull his boxers down and letting them slide down his legs. I leaned into the kiss and let my hands rest at either side of the sink as i pressed my own boner agents his, creating friction

"Damn Kendall...stop teasing.." He said, breaking out of the kiss.

"You want more..." I asked rolling my hips towards him to continue teasing him.

"Hell yeah...more..." He moaned out, still trying to keep a little control of himself.

"Then earn it.." I said very seductively, and must have had some effect on him because i felt his member

twitch a bit. He looked at me like a brain damaged mule, as if he had no idea what i meant. I smiled to myself before reaching down to my own pants and undoing them. He looked down at them and watched them fall before quickly looking back at me still not sure of what i wanted him to do.

"Suck me off Nimrod..."I said unintended rolling my eyes at him seeing how nave he really was.

"OH yeah...right...my bad" He said in a goofy tone before turning me around so my back was now agents the sink and held me by my waist to lift me up enough to sit on the edge of the sink. He then bent down low enough to work my boxers down enough to expose my member. Without no warning he opened his mouth wide enough to put a little more than the head of my member in his mouth.

"Holy Fuck..." I moaned out, letting the sensation take over my whole body completely. He continued to suck down on my member, trilling his tongue a bit as he took more of it in his mouth. Within seconds he had my whole cock in his mouth, taking his time to bob his head up before slurping back down. I didn't know how much more I could handle, and i sure as hell did not want it to end there. I trusted my hips upward a bit to try to make sure I hit the back of his throat, the thought alone was hot enough but to actually do it almost brought me to the edge.

"Ryan...stop, I can't.." I blurred out as I tried to get a hold of his head and keep him still. He just looked at my with those devilish eyes and stuck his tongue out enough to lick the very tip of the head, sucking the pre-cum off it.

"Oh you think this is funny huh...lets just see who gets the last fucking laugh..." I said practically jumping off the sink and pulled him agents it so he was facing the mirror. I walked behind and looked right up into the mirror, looking at his refection and i thought 'damn, he's so fucking hot right now and all mine' . He looked right at me threw the mirror and smiled at me, I could see he was scared and very nervous so i did my best to calm him down by placing soft kisses on the back of his neck. I slowly began lifting his shirt up a bit, as I slid my hands up his chest making sure to feel his abs. I finally pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor as my free hand continued to travel around his chest. He looked amazing, didn't have much of a body but seeing him all exposed and right in front of me he looked perfect to me.

"Please tell me one of you guys at least uses lube..." He asked as he opened the medicine cabinet and searched around.

"Uh...top shelf behind the deodorant.." I instructed him as I continued placing kisses down his back.

"So I'm guessing your familiar with lube then..." he asked trying hard not to laugh

"Oh fuck you..." I said reaching over to grab the lube out of his hands.

"Well I'm kinda hoping you will..." He said trying to sound like a smart ass again. I reached out and swung my hand across his butt cheek making sure it would leave a mark behind.

"Motha' Fucker…what the hell?" He asked turning his head around and giving me an evil glare.

"You deserved that one...now stop being and ass and bend over.." I said in a very commanding voice, he looked at me with complete shock and slowly turned back to face the mirror and leaned over a bit. I quietly laughed to myself to see how much power I had over him. I opened the bottle of lube and squeeze a little on my two fingers before setting it back down on the sink. I looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw that he had his eyes closed tightly as if he was preparing himself for the pain that was about to come. I leaned in close enough to his ear and whispered "It's ok...we will take this nice and slow..." while sneaking my fingers down his cheeks and spread them enough to find his whole. I placed soft kisses down his back as I pressed in enough to wiggle my finger in. I felt him tense up a bit, this must really be his first time i thought to myself. It made me feel great that it was going to be with me even if the bathroom isn't the most romantic place for your first time. As i tried calming him down a bit by sucking on his earlobe I snuck the second finger in him as well, wiggling it a bit doing my best to prepare him. Knowing that we were about to have sex in the bathroom of all places, it wouldn't be long before someone interrupted us. I gently took them out and positioned my member right along his entrance and placed my hands on his hips to gain some balance. Right as i was about to enter him there was a knock on the door. Both of us looked back at the same time with the same pissed expression, I took the only chance i thought I would have of having to fuck him and slammed my whole member inside him. With him turning his waist when we heard the door knock, caused my member to go in deep into him.

"AHHH occupied..." Ryan yelled out in pain. Feeling bad for him I rubbed on his back doing my best to calm him down.

"Who's in there?" Carlos asked from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry the fuck about it..." Ryan yelled out as he looked back at me and nodded to signal me to

continue.

"Ryan...is that you?" James asked.

"Yeah...now if you can please...ahhh" Ryan began to say but cut himself off when I slowly slipped out of him only to slam back in.

"What are you doing in there?" Carlos asked now very curious.

"Getting fucked by Kendall...now go the fuck away..." Ryan yelled out as he held onto either side of the sink.

"TM Fucking I Ryan..." Rebecca yelled out from the other side of the door.

"Now that we have an audience lets give them all a show...scream my name..." Kendall instructed me as he slammed into me once again, this time with a little more force.

"God damn...do that some more and you'll have me screaming your name for ever" Ryan gulped, trying hard to catch his breath. I looked at his reflection in the mirror and the image of his all sweaty and trying to keep up with me was enough to make me cum. I reached over and began pumping his member doing my best to keep the same pace as with my trusts and with my free hand I reached up and grabbed him by his hair to pull on it a bit.

"I said scream my name..." I whispered as my gasped for air, I was getting very close.

"God, Kendall...more.." He yelled out, sounding a little over exaggerated. I slammed into him twice as hard as before to make sure he wasn't just bull shitting me.

"Can you two please keep it down…you know we can hear you right?" Michelle asked from the other side of the door.

"Well...if you guys weren't being so nosy you wouldn't have to hear us.." I blurred out too fast for that sentence to make sense. With a few good thrusts and pumping on his member we both came at the same time. I collapsed on his sweaty back, while he leaned forward and rested his head on the mirror. We both stayed quiet for about a minute or two just enjoying the moment.

"How was that?" I finally said, reaching out and putting my hands around him.

"That was skanktastic...next time...the bedroom alright." He said turning his head back and placing a sweet kiss on top of my head.

"Yeah...if your lucky, now to face everyone who was listening in on you begging for it..."I joked around with his as I pulled my boxers back up and buttoned my pants back on.

"Shut up, cause you'll be the one begging later tonight bitch." He said as he got all dressed. When we were both dissent again and fixed our self enough we looked back at each other and began to laugh, knowing that there was about to be a billion questions asked. I grabbed his hand and we both walked out the door and met up with everyone.

THE END.

**SOOOO? DiD you guys like it? please review, it will mean alot to me if you did, maybe i'll even do yet another awesome KENYAn if i get enough reviews...OHH and go read SamUleys-wolf-gurl's and Michelle550's fics if you havent PLEASE!**

**THANK YOU SOOO VERY MUCh! and PEACE TO YOUR FACE! **

**and now to ramble...**

**Michelle550...my nachos? UR KILLING ME SOFTLY! I"LL SPORK YA**

**SamUleys-wolf-gurl... I still OLIVE JUICE :) U AINT GOT NO PANCAKE MIX...stop lying to this ppl... ahaha...and SUPRICKY06 IS ADDICTING!**

**THeeBlinkyGhost... SHE"S GOT A LOVE LIKE WOE M 3 M :)**


	4. The Bosses Brother part 1

**Hello once again, for those who may be wondering...NOOO i was not kidnapped by the nice men with the lab coats again, this time i managed to get away. I have not updated due to some personal issues *CAMERON!... BTR CONCERT I MISSED* sorry spaced out for a sec...anywho...YADAH YADAH YADAh... BLAH BLAH BLAH and a 1..2...3.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW WITH A BIG PLEASE AND A THANK YOU! *waves to Facebook friends* **

**The Bosses' Brother Part One~**

Logan and Kendall drove off to Rouque Records together as they did every morning. They always seemed to be together at all time, making it painfully obvious to other's that they liked each other. They would flirt with each other, testing how far they were willing to take it without ever once admitting the obvious sexual tension. As they drove, Kendall began to sing along to 'Edge of Glory', leaving Logan to roll his eyes at him.

"Your a dork, ya know that?" Logan said, turning down the volume a bit.

"Well, if I'm a dork your then your a nerd.." Kendall said looking over at Logan and sticking his tongue out at him in a child-like manner.

"Well, at least I make being a nerd a cool thing. I cant believe we have to be at rehearsal so damn early." Logan said as he laid his head back on his seat.

"Um, hate to break it to you, but being a nerd has never or will it ever be considered cool. It's too damn early for this, I didn't get any sleep last night all thanks to James and his stupid boyfriend." Kendall said, rolling his eyes at how annoyed he was by it.

"Aww is someone jealous...it's definitely not a good look for you.." Logan said, tilting his head a bit to catch Kendall roll his eyes.

"No, not at all...James is a bit of a slut and will sleep around to make a name for himself. To me, sex is suppose to be special…Between two people who care a lot about each other. Call me old school, but it doesn't feel right to just sleep around, ya know?" Kendall said, turning his head a bit to smile at him, wondering how much did Logan read into that.

"That's good, the first time should be very special. There's nothing wrong with getting all old school...but that doesn't mean you cant do other things." Logan said as he reached out for Kendall's free hand and brought his hand up to his own mouth, pressing it gently against his lips. He stopped and looked right at Kendall, wanting to make sure that Kendall also wanted this. He was taken by surprise when Kendall pressed his finger against his lips a bit more to force his mouth to open up a bit, all while keeping his eyes on the road. Logan slowly began sucking and nibbling a bit on his two fingers as he quietly moaned between them. Kendall quickly looked over for a split second to catch Logan working his two fingers in his mouth, getting a ragging boner. Just as he was about to reach out and grab him, he was suddenly startled by a sudden crash. He quickly looked out the window and noticed he had crashed into a Range rover.

"Oh shit...holy shit...shit, I'm in deep shit..."Kendall began to panic.

"Great choice of words Kendall. Now take a deep breath and relax, everything is gonna be ok.." Logan said, reaching out to pat him on his back.

"Easy for you to say...your not the one that crashed..." Kendall raised his voice a bit annoyed of himself, while getting out the car and made his way over to the driver's side of the car to meet up with the driver. He walked back and forth waiting for the driver to get out, hoping that it wouldn't be an old stuck up lady who would want to get the cops involved. To his surprise a young guy, about the same age as him walked out, and he couldn't help but stare him down, feeling instantly attracted to him. The guy was about 6'3 or so, lengthy with a bit of a build. He was wearing dark jeans with a gray suit shirt along with a dark red tie. Kendall was quickly drawn to his hazel greenish colored eyes and his hair that was spiked up to a fohawk.

"Hey, how are you?" Kendall asked with an extremely cheesy smile, not realizing how dumb he must have sounded.

"Thing could be better…Where were you going in such a hurry?" The guy asked, giving him a half smile as he made his way over to him.

"I uh...look I'm really sorry about crashing into you...I'm going to be in deep shit for this...I uh guess we should exchange insurance information or something now huh?" Kendall rambled on like an idiot, while the other guy just stood there and smiled finding it somewhat entertaining.

"Are you trying to get my number, because that's a really sneaky way of doing it" The guy asked, leaning against his car never once losing eye contact with Kendall. Kendall tried hard not to laugh nervously, considering how serious the whole situation was. Just as the guy was about to introduce himself, Logan walked over to where they were both standing.

"Hey is everything alright..." Logan asked, looking over at Kendall who seemed dazed.

"Yeah, things are getting taken care of. Listen, really, it's no big deal, you just busted the tail light and it can be easily replaced. Let's just pretend this never happened and call it a day." The guy said, winking over at Kendall, before making his way back over to his car.

"Wait a minute...there's no way your going to let me off the hook that easy. You're being way too nice. What's the catch" Kendall said as he walked over to him and stood right in front to block him from getting in.

"Alright, look you seem like a very honest guy, and good looking at that. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. There's no catch, but if we ever happen to bump into each other again, you owe me." The guy said with a big cocky smile.

"Deal, my name is Kendall by the way and that's Logan" Kendall pointed over to Logan, who seemed a little too disturbed by him.

"Nice to meet you Kendall I'm Ryan, now if you excuse me I'm kind of running late." Ryan said, nodding to signal Kendall to move away from the door. Kendall chuckled nervously before stepping to the side and watched Ryan get inside his car.

"Oh and by the way, next time eyes on the road at all times" Ryan commented before driving off.

Kendall froze in place, a million thoughts running threw his mind. 'Did he catch what I was doing right before I crashed and why was he being so nice' He thought to himself.

"Hello, earth to Kendall…are you alright buddy?" Logan snuck up behind him. Kendall suddenly snapped out of it and turned over to Logan still in a bit of a daze.

"Uh yeah...I just cant believe our luck. We got out easy huh?" Kendall asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, only because the spoiled little rich boy's dad will up and buy him a new car...boo to the fucking whooo" Logan said, now very annoyed.

"What is that all about? You're so quick to judge. He seemed like a very humbled, down to earth guy. Now stop being jealous." Kendall said, making his way back to the car.

"Shut up, I'm not jealous of him...please.." Logan rolled his eyes and made his way to the car, driving off.

"Oh, look who decided to show up, It's Logan and Kendall. So nice of you guys to show up. Pop quiz, why is it that you two manage to come to practice so late just about every day?" Gustavo began shooting but was cut off by Ryan who walked in the room.

"Here you go big brother, got you your coffee. Do you need anything else?" Ryan asked.

Both Logan and Kendall looked over at each other and mouthed 'brother' simultaneously.

"Yeah I would like you to meet my latest project, who will soon be replaced by two other singers if they cant manage to actually be here on time" Gustavo began to bark out. Ryan looked over and quickly spotted Kendall, waiting for him to look over at him before shooting him a wink. Kendall blushed a bit, but snapped out of it when he looked over at Logan, who was giving him a dirty look.

"Guys this is Ryan, my baby brother who will be filling in for Kelly for the week. Ryan this is James, the self proclaimed 'face' if you will." Gustavo said as he made his way over to point at James.

"Hey, I cant help that I look this good naturally. The face is what makes this band" James said making jazz hands in front of his face.

"Oh I bet, you are very pretty for a guy." Ryan said, holding back from laughing.

"Not sure if you meant it as an insult or a complement, so I'm just gonna take it as a complement and say thank you." James said in a cocky tone, turning away from him.

"Don't mind him too much, anyway this is Carlos the dare devil. He will do anything stupid you ask him to do just for fun and don't ask him about the helmet, it won't go anywhere." Gustavo said as he walked pass Carlos.

"Hey I'm planning to dive into the pool while on a skateboard later, wanna come?" Carlos asked a little over excited,.

"I...uh...no thanks.." Ryan said as he walked pass him.

"This is Kendall, the 'Bad Boy' who is also stubborn, hard headed, and talks back. He also seems to have crazy plans that seem to effect anyone that associate themselves with him...Stay away." Gustavo said the last part in his creepy voice.

"I'm starting to think that your stalking me, we actually met." Ryan said looking right at Kendall with a big cheesy smile.

"Oh no, Kendall how'd you manage to mess things up with him." Gustavo asked trying to stay calm but felt a headache coming on.

"Why do you assume that I messed things up.." Kendall asked, now a bit insulted.

"I just know you did, you're always putting people in the middle of a Kendall plan without anyone even knowing it." Gustavo said, now annoyed by the blonde boy.

"I'm Innocent till proven guilty.." Kendall said, now trying to be a smart ass.

"Smart ass too huh...very hot" Ryan leaned in to whisper into Kendall's ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Oh no you don't, Don't even think about getting involved with him in any way. He's nothing but trouble." Gustavo said, turning over to Kendall then added "I want you to stay as far away as possible from him you hear me Blondie?" Gustavo asked raising both eyebrows, testing to see if Kendall would talk back.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing Gustavo..." Kendall couldn't help but respond.

"Quiet...I mean it Kendall.." Gustavo started to raise his voice, but Ryan placed his hands on his shoulders and moved him a bit forward to face Logan.

"..And last but not least, but may be easily forgotten is Logan. He is the 'smart one' of the group." Gustavo said pointing over to Logan.

"Hi" Logan responded with a bit of an evil glare.

"I'm sure he's just joking, you know he means no harm." Ryan said, reaching over to pat Logan on the back but missed when Logan flinched a bit. Logan gave him a fake smile, turning over a bit to face Kendall who's eyes seemed glued on Ryan. Logan softly bumped him on the shoulder to knock him back down earth.

Without saying another word, Gustavo and Ryan walked over to the sound booth and sat down.

"Alright, time to practice vocals. Kendall, start us off with "Count on you" now." Gustavo barked through the speakers before starting the song. Kendall sang his part of the song, making complete eye contact with Ryan, as if he was singing it to him. The more Kendall would stare at him, the more upset Logan was getting, but he didn't want it to effect his singing. About 2 hours later it was lunch time.

"Alright you dogs, Lunch time. You guys got an hour to eat, I don't want any of you to be a second late. 2:00 on the dot, and if any of you dare be a second late...Harmonies for an hour for everyone..." Gustavo said giving them all a stern look. The four boys all rolled their eyes at him before walking out the room. Before Kendall made it out the door he felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking that it was Gustavo, he automatically turned around and was about to say something smart, but soon stopped himself once he saw it was Ryan.

"Woooh easy there…I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go grab some Sushi with me." Ryan asked.

"Uh, well the guys and I usually eat lunch together everyday...kinda like a group bonding thing, and now that I think about it, its kind of strange." Kendall responded, thinking that was not a valid reason to not go eat lunch with him.

"Awww, come on Kendall. You owe me remember.." Ryan asked, inching closer to him.

"Fine, only because I owe you and lucky for you, I'm a man of my word." Kendall said, feeling a bit timid now centimeters away from Ryan's oh so sexy smile. Ryan grabbed him by the hand and walked out the room, both with the same cheesy smile.

"Did he really just ditch us to go get sushi with the bosses' brother?" Logan asked. He happened to overhear Kendall's conversation.

"Yeah, I've never seen Kendall that goo-goo over someone. I think he might have met his match." Carlos said with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Whatever, it's not going to last. He's a rich spoiled brat who soon enough will get bored with Kendall and break his poor heart, and guess who's going to be there to pick up the pieces?" Logan asked.

"Who.." Carlos asked a bit confused.

"Me you dimwit...it wont be long before Kendall come running back to me, how much do you want to bet." Logan said a little too sure of himself.

"Yeah but Ryan sure as hell will give you a run for money. He's use to getting what he wants, and what he wants is Kendall time..." James said looking over at Logan who was texting Kendall. James rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

*****MEANWHILE*******

Kendall and Ryan reached the restaurant and made sure they got a table right by the patio. Kendall was completely impressed by the place.

"Whoa, this is too nice of a restaurant to just eat sushi at..." Kendall said taking in his surroundings, feeling a little out of place.

"You're cute, really you are…Well what can I say, I do try my very best to impress that special someone." Ryan said, reaching over to get a hold of Kendall's hand. Kendall looked right down as both their hands and couldn't help but think about how perfect they matched together.

"Special someone?" Kendall asked, looking up at Ryan to meet his loving gaze.

"Yeah, I just figured that such an attractive guy as yourself would have dozens of guys all over him. I wanted to make sure I left a lasting impression." Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at him hoping his plan was working.

"Well, so far so good. So uh…tell me about what a day of being Gustavo's little brother is like?" Kendall asked, trying to quickly change the subject before he was caught blushing like mad.

"Well to tell you the truth, he's not as bad or mean as he may seem or tries to make himself self look. Gus is a real softy inside, especially for me and my little sister Rebecca." Ryan started to say, but was cut off by Kendall snickering.

"Gus...really?" Kendall asked, still amused by the nickname.

"Promise that you'll keep that to yourself, ok? He'll kill me if he finds out you know.." Ryan plead with him, squeezing his hand a bit.

"Alright, but it's going to cost you" Kendall said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Name your price Kendall" Ryan said, almost challenging him.

"I want a kiss.." Kendall asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"A kiss...on the first date?" Ryan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you asked me to name my price.." Kendall said in a taunting manner.

"You know if we kiss, it will automatically make it a date. Are you willing to risk that?" Ryan asked slowing inching in closer to the blonde. Kendall just smiled before catching Ryan's lips with his. The kiss was quick but yet very sweet and gentle, leaving both Ryan and Kendall gasping for air.

Kendall leaned away from the kiss and smirked at him.

"That was very uhhh...nice" Kendall scrambled for words trying to find the right word.

Ryan sat back and chuckled to himself while taking a sip of his drink.

"Your adorable, how do you not have a boyfriend?" Ryan asked playing around with the straw from his drink.

"What makes you think I don't" Kendall asked, feeling a but unsure of himself.

"Because your here with me, and we made it an official date by sharing a first date kiss. You really don't seem like the kind of guy who would cheat so, therefore...answer the question.." Ryan said, giving him a questioning smirk.

"Well, I kinda got something going with Logan but we both have not put a label on it or made anything official out of it...so I guess I don't have a have a boyfriend.." Kendall stared down at his fingers as he traced random shapes on top of the table.

"Well, how about we make this official and make me your boyfriend?" Ryan asked, sneaking his hand over to his and caught it in the middle of him making a heart shape. Kendall looked up at him, blushing like mad, but managed to somewhat pull off a smile without look like a crazy person. Ryan laughed silently while leaning in towards him. Just as Kendall was about to lean in, he caught a glimpse of the time on Ryan's watch.

Kendall quickly backed off and began to panic.

"Oh shit...we are late. Gustavo is gonna kill me, the guys are gonna kill me. Shit.." Kendall belted out.

"Kendall relax...I'll just tell Gustavo that it was my fault. He'll be fine, I promise." Ryan said as he reached out for Kendall's hands. Kendall quickly sat up and pushed his seat in, completely avoiding Ryan's hands.

"Ok, but we have to go now..."Kendall said waiting for Ryan to get up. Ryan quickly paid the bill and looked over at a panicked Kendall.

"So I guess there's no time for that kiss you were about to-" Ryan began to say as he sat up, but was cut off by Kendall, who pulled him by the hand and began making his way out the restaurant.

"No time for that, you'll get it as soon as you get me back to Rouque Records." Kendall said, rushing Ryan back to his car. Both boys drove off, Kendall texting Logan to tell him that they were on their way and to try to calm Gustavo down.

Once they got to the building, Kendall wasted no time making his way to the entrance, but was stopped by Ryan who stepped right in front of him.

"I got you here...how about that kiss?" Ryan asked, snaking his arm around Kendall's waist.

Kendall rolled his eyes, but felt like it was only fair to give him a kiss.

"You don't let anything get passed you do you?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope." Ryan quickly said, before pressing his lips against Kendall's without warning. This time, the kiss was a little longer, and a lot more tongue. The second they split from the kiss, they both ran inside and met up with everyone else. Gustavo, of course, was not at all in a pleasant mood.

"Kendall, what did I say to you all right before you left?" Gustavo asked trying hard not to raise his voice. Kendall stepped forward, and was about to open his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by Ryan, who walked up to Gustavo and put his arm around him.

"Hey big brother, sorry, but it was my fault. I invited him to lunch, and there was a big wait, but hey look on the bright side...guess what I brought u?" Ryan asked holding out a to go box.

"Cheesecake?" Gustavo asked, almost in a kid like voice.

"Yes...but you can only have it if you calm down a bit." Ryan said, putting the box right in his hand.

"Fine...but lets not let it happen again, and don't let Kendall use you to get away with stuff. I'm onto you Kendall." Gustavo said, looking right over at Kendall and giving him a bit of a stick eye.

"I'm not using him, It was just lunch, chill Gus...tavo." Kendall caught himself.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to the rest of the boys.

"Back to work monkey dogs..." He shouted. For the next 2 hours it was all work, with the occasional flirting going back and forth between Kendall and Ryan.

The second Gustavo told the boys that they were done for the day, they all sprinted towards the door. Ryan walked right over and caught up with Kendall, who was more then surprised to see that he had followed him.

"Hey.." Ryan said, looking over at the other 3 boys who seemed very entertained by how much Kendall was blushing.

"Hi..."Kendall responded shyly.

"You sounded great back there..."Ryan said, walking along side of him.

"So you were staring at me huh." Kendall asked trying to play it cool.

"How can I not...your smile is hypnotizing...and those lips..."Ryan began to say but stopped to catch Kendall's hand to stop him from walking, then continues "Addictive." He said while snaking his arms around his waist to pull him against his own body. Kendall smiled sweetly, before matching his lips with his. They kissed for about a minute before they were interrupted.

"Sooo, we are now making kissy face with the bosses brother. And you really think he'll like you for that?" Carlos asked walking up to them.

"You're only asking for trouble Kendall.." Logan added, sounding a bit ticked.

"I know, but I'm willing to take my chances.." Kendall looked over at Ryan and winked.

"Well, if it works for your benefit, I say go for it. You got a good thing going here Kendall" James said as he pointed over to Ryan.

Both Ryan and Kendall rolled their eyes as the 3 boys walked away to give them a little privacy.

Ryan squeezed a little tighter around Kendall's waist to get his attention back on him.

"Hey, do you maybe want to come over and hang out at our place?" Kendall asked, rocking his body back and forth.

"As much as I would love to, I cant. I have a lot of Kelly's paper work to finish up, then right after, my brother is going to take my sister and I to dinner." Ryan said, squeezing him a bit tighter to stop him from rocking.

"Aww, that's too bad. How long are you going to make me wait till our next date?" Kendall asked

"Someone is eager huh, you have to be patient with me. The next two weeks are going to be hectic." Ryan said, staring at his lips the whole time.

"Well lucky for you I'm willing to work with your schedule, because your definitely worth the wait." Kendall said, playfully tapping on his nose.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ryan asked, being hesitant to move his arms.

"Yeah I guess you will...bye" Kendall said, taking a step back.

"Bye..." Ryan said quietly, before taking a step back as well.

"Who am I kidding...here, something to remember me by" Kendall quickly said before attacking his lips, getting a bit sloppy but wanting to make the most of the quick kiss.

They both backed off the kiss, looking at each other with the same silly smile.

"Bye." Kendall finally said as he walked off, while Ryan watched him leave.

**SOOOO...would u guys read a Part Dos of this? let me know! THANKS again for taking the time to read this :D **

**BECCA THANKS HONEY BEE!**

**MICHELLE...work on the NACHOS!**

**JEREMY...plan Kenlogarlosames is still on! :D *evil laugh***


End file.
